


Palpitate

by Chenaniah



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Tanz in den Mai
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 06:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21489547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chenaniah/pseuds/Chenaniah
Summary: 18年5月旧文。Tanz mit mir?
Relationships: Germany/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 12





	Palpitate

在三份任务下挣扎着摸个鱼。

Title: Palpitate/得马失马

BGM为 Take That - Hey Boy

Warning: 呃……女装？

五月很好。

五月是玛利亚或者人人常说的圣母的月份*。跟丰美一词相去甚远的果实缀在叶丛深处，皮色鲜嫩地等着压弯枝头垂落，跌入盛水的盘子或是一只期冀的手。校园里渐渐开满了月季，空气中浮动着一团团致病菌似的杨柳絮。阳光从冬季的苍白里褪出金环，掐着表以拖曳屋檐下的蓝灰色阴影。偶尔有落单的鸽子扑棱过楼顶上的天空，划破空气的声音让人莫名想起无意按折的粉笔。

有迹可循的部分往往不讲道理。他对外界变化本来没那么上心，直到某一天发觉出这一切的源头并非迟迟不来的春雨似的令人着急。真要他给这所谓的“冷战”下一个定义，恐怕他自己也理不出像样的头绪。

总而言之，五月糟透了。

＊  
“这不好玩。”基尔伯特说。

当然，嘴硬如贝什米特肯定不会承认这句话里存在着什么类似“示弱”的成分。他有足足一打理由来证明这一切为啥不是个好主意，要是允许他一次性能说出口的话再多些，那抱怨就得像鱼那样一条接一条从他嘴里咕噜出来了。

“这不是为了好玩。”伊丽莎白叹了口气。她是眼下为数不多愿意搭理基尔伯特的人，大概是因为片刻前把这家伙捆起来一事耗光了她这个月的生气份额。

“仁慈点儿，实在无聊可以跟着数一数。”她努了努嘴，示意对方看向桌上摊开的那一堆有待缝补的蕾丝花边，埃德尔斯坦和茨温利的妹妹正在努力给它们按花纹分类，而她自己手里还拎着裙子的上半部分，修改上一任皇后使用过的胸围。

“你下次排练记得穿件打底的，比如背心。”她提醒道，“这些蕾丝很硬，当心把胸口磨破了。”

“等等，我没听懂？”基尔伯特停住那种试图把椅子摇散架的举动，听起来蒙受了极大的屈辱。

“噢。”伊丽莎白一时没摸到剪刀，只能先咬断线头，“因为还有束腰。”

在受害者反应过来变本加厉地制造噪音之前，继续低头缝补的学生会干事又补充了一句。

“束腰肯定会影响进食，游行又是一个时间比较长的过程，‘五月皇后’本来就是一项非常需要体力和耐力的工作。”

基尔伯特发出一声走投无路的哀嚎。

“可我他妈是德国人！我们！从来！不玩那一套！”

“谁让咱们会长是个英国式老学究——别动！”伊丽莎白打掉他试图揉出点儿眼泪来装可怜的手，“指甲油还没干！”

“这玩意儿已经粘我脸上了！我什么也看不见！”

“那玩意儿叫假睫毛，跟我念，假—睫毛，它没有必要粘在你神经失调的面部肌肉上。”伊丽莎白听天由命地说，“质疑我的技术之前，我建议你先反省一下自己怎么会突发眼皮肌无力——睁开眼睛再说话。”

被捆在椅子上的家伙试图抬腿踹她，早有先见之明的伊丽莎白往后又挪了挪。

“省点儿力气吧基尔伯特。”她说，“是你自己想不开答应要帮忙的。”

“柯克兰一个字都没提过我需要刮腿毛！”

“学生会对你做出牺牲的腿毛致以崇高的敬意。”伊丽莎白咔嚓咔嚓地剪开覆在前胸的那一整片蕾丝和肩头的衔接部分，刃尖从头到尾没歪一歪，“副会长还没来吗副会长，组织需要你的时候到了，快跟你哥说两句。”

“West？”受害者左顾右盼，终于在某个角落里找到了另一个可供发泄的对象，“你为什么也在？！”

“你没说你放学之后另有安排，哥哥。”不知道在那儿站了多久的小贝什米特说，存在感突然升到满值，还挺好笑似的掂了掂拎在手里的另一个书包，“我先去帮你收拾了一下东西。”

基尔伯特气不打一处来。平心而论他还不至于默认为一场庆典把自己塞进裙子里是什么值得闹个鸡飞狗跳的行为，象征性的反抗还是要有的——没准象征太过了——也许他确实需要为此刮一下体毛之类，那又怎么样，他的男子气概又不靠区区体毛证明。

问题是这一切多少是当着他弟的面发生的，他可受不了这个，哪怕刚才遭伊丽莎白按着剥了帽衫和长裤都没这么羞耻。（真好笑，看来是伊丽莎白更像他朝夕相处的兄弟。）尺寸量完早该放开他了，再不济也该让他先穿上衣服，然而各自分工忙碌的众人没谁想起这个问题，也可能是故意整他，他就很傲气地不吭声。四月末气温堪堪回暖，室内温度还不至于害他在太阳落山之际瑟瑟发抖，只是弟弟从杂物堆和其他人之后走过来，往他腿上仔细地盖了件外套时，他感觉有什么噌噌地沿着搁在脚边的书包往上冒，仿佛是那带着熟悉体温的外套让他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

无论是救场还是照顾都来得太及时了，及时得让人没法好好接受。

值得注意的是，很多时候基尔伯特都是一个混球，意思就是他轻易就能让随便什么人下不来台，只要他想，或者说他突发奇想。

“West？”他意味不明地哼哼。

“嗯？”

“你裤链没拉。”

很难在半分钟内给小贝什米特脸上变换的神色做一个系统性综述，哪怕在场的人试图礼貌性回避但依然条件反射地目光下移，那拉链好好的，没有任何一拉到底或者卡在半途的趋势。

“说真的，”基尔伯特咧嘴笑起来，颇有几分得意，“关你们什么事儿，你们干嘛都盯着我弟的裆看？”

“你可闭嘴吧。”伊丽莎白伸长胳膊扇了他脑袋一巴掌，他缩了缩脖子，眼神凶恶地扫过其他人的位置不许他们笑，最后才悄悄觑弟弟一眼。这巴掌差不多是擦着他头发梢过去的，说不准是不是出于心虚，他总觉得那一瞬间路德维希眯了眯眼睛。

然而这毫无道理。他最近安分守己得近乎反常，好好吃饭乖乖睡觉，没有顶撞老师也没有欺负同学，还傻不拉几地答应了要穿着新娘似的裙子参加迎春游行。别人想编都未必能编出一条可以拿去他弟跟前告状的罪名，他有什么好心虚的？

显然这种自我安慰不适用于他直接面对路德维希的场景，即便他确信自己什么也没做错，过上一两秒他就不能肯定了。他没法形容那种毫无缘由的焦虑，就像他自己也搞不明白这一系列不打自招的应激反应又是怎么回事。他并不担心伊丽莎白会放下拆到一半的裹胸过来把他大卸八块，好吧，或许有那么一点儿。话说回来，要是她这时怒火中烧以致终止他混账行为的攻击切实沾到他皮肉，哪怕只是对他脑袋戳上一根指头，他就敢带着椅子顺势翻倒就地摊平，哼哼唧唧直到伊丽莎白赌咒发誓以后再也不替他操任何老妈子的心。

但那是路德维希，从小到大被他以各种理由捉弄过无数次还能忍辱负重跟他做兄弟的路德维希，光凭这一点世界就该给路德维希发一个他妈的奖章。“为了奖励你为促进世界和平做出的卓越贡献及无比高尚的自我牺牲精神”……有这种东西吗？希望有，他真的真的真的很想亲手给路德维希挂一个，只要那双蓝眼睛以后别这么看着他了，他感觉自己惨兮兮的，浑身上下都是见不得人的把柄。

“我猜自己应该表现得受宠若惊一点儿。”路德维希回应道，又一次不负众望地，除了耳廓上没褪干净的红色，他连语气都没怎么起伏，“介于你这么关心我衣着得不得体，哥哥，我过来之前你就穿了条内裤。”

说这话的时候路德维希就没看他了，虽然那双同款不同色的球鞋仍在他脚边不过半步，旁人恐怕很难就此判断这种轻描淡写带过的平静意味如何，有意疏离与普通程度的不高兴区别大得很，基尔伯特不是很愿意承认，他一个做哥哥的哪能成天拎不清。

几分钟前路德维希俯身给他盖上自己外套时动作都是慢镜头，整个人自带柔光滤镜，随便哪一帧都能媲美那种小清新爱情电影里克制体贴的男主角。此刻男主角暂时切换到了雨天隔着玻璃勉强窥见的朦胧效果，基尔伯特偷偷摸摸地瞅他一眼，再瞅一眼，甜心蜜糖草莓派不为所动，一如既往站得笔直，只是肩膀似乎比一开始垮了些，让人觉得他之前放下的两个书包又挂了回去，搞不好还加了两个。

基尔伯特的膝盖在那件薄外套下顽固地互相角力，好像能借此转移胃里那阵横冲直撞的气流。刚才伊丽莎白为什么不狠狠教训他一顿呢？他不着边际地想，他可能是后悔了，但他绝不会向任何一个人开口承认——尤其是路德维希。

他自己再清楚不过，为了逃避那种喘不过气的怪异感他什么都干得出来。

＊  
有待穿戴整齐的五月皇后缩在椅子上，只靠披在肩头的帽衫笼住整片瘦削的背脊，两只袖子摇摇晃晃地垂在胸前，他活动了一下腕关节，一边尽可能装作不在乎地拽了拽不大可能滑下来的兜帽。

确认指甲油完好无损的伊丽莎白终于大发慈悲同意解开绑住他手腕的蕾丝腰带，前提是路德维希必须盯住他不会因为无聊或者“别的什么狗屁理由”把手指放进嘴里啃。

听到她叮嘱时基尔伯特在心里狂翻白眼，可惜不敢吭声——路德维希搬了把椅子坐他旁边，而后从书包里摸出一本《德国人的战争》，打定主意不往他这儿看上一眼。仅仅出于任务需要，那双翻书的手每一根线条都在传达这个信息，我还有很长一段时间不想理你。

好极了，他刚才为什么不按预想躺在地上哼哼唧唧来着？

事已至此，基尔伯特只能想点儿别的法子打发时间。开启阅读模式的路德维希非常不喜欢被人打扰，他也不指望他弟会读出声让他也听一听。他寻思几秒自己的手机会不会还在伊丽莎白手边那坨不成形状的破洞牛仔裤侧兜里，随即想起了它是如何在下课前倒数一刻钟颤巍巍地用光了最后百分之十的电。

人生真是艰难啊，他想。

“你一直在唉声叹气。”他那号称雷打不动的监护人说，他怀疑那视线压根没离开过书本。

“我没有。”

“你说，‘人生け苦い。’”路德维希头也不抬，重复了一遍那句正贴在他肩胛骨上的苔绿色刺绣，那一小块儿皮肤立即出了汗一般又刺又痒，让他忍不住想挠一挠。

裙子还没改好，外套依然待在他眼皮底下，纯黑的防水布料比印象中更挺括些，黑云似的密不透风，双肘处各有一块防磨损的赭石色条纹粗绒磨面。他想起早上出门前弟弟穿上它的情形，下午可能有雨，哥哥，草莓派说，垂眉敛目抖开外套伸进胳膊，海军蓝短袖T恤隐没在黑云之下，你要记得带伞。

几件衣服都来自同一家店，他们习惯一起购物，以彼此的审美标准决定各自的穿着搭配，说出去不免遭人耻笑。

“我忘了带伞。”他说。

“我就知道。”路德维希说，胸前那行大大的手写体字母不怒自威，“NO MORE BEER”，他没想到路德维希抗议了那么久还是会穿上，“你从来没把我说的话听进脑子里去。”

这时候再装无辜就有点儿晚了，他小心地动了动脚趾，盖住腿的外套簌簌作响，像什么人踮起脚屏住呼吸溜进没上锁的房间，他违背门禁的那几次就是这样，以为自己足够蹑手蹑脚不会被发现，一扭头照样被逮个正着。

万一不是弟弟被他吵醒，而是弟弟一直在等他回去所以一抓一个准。他倒是没想过这种可能。

“本来下午还有训练。”路德维希说，“但我觉得你手机可能没电了。”

“呃。”他试图反驳。

“四条短信，还有两个电话。”路德维希看起来丝毫没有因为他的语塞受到冒犯，而是很感兴趣地扬起眉毛，“除了世界末日，还有什么能让你不接我电话？”

“等你再长大点儿就不这么想了。”年长者悻悻地说，理由多得是，路德维希同学还不明白世界不是只绕着他转的，“我难道没有安静待着不受打扰的自由吗？”

“停止把一切都搞得戏剧化，哥哥。”路德维希用鼻子哼了一声，手底下悄无声息地翻过一页，他这时候居然还看得进书去，“这一堆事不归我管，我没法把你从伊丽莎白手里救出来的同时避免其他人遭受永久性精神损伤。”

“人生总要做出取舍。”基尔伯特咕哝道，大着胆子往边上挪了挪，感觉到弟弟的小腿一动不动地杵在那儿，并没有因为他靠近而移开。

“所以我推掉了训练，”路德维希说，“以防别人争先恐后拿你穿裙子的各角度照片塞爆我的收件箱。”

“这句话的隐含意思不是我想象的那样对吧？”他警惕起来，身子本能地往远离这魔王的方向歪，“你得保证不会做勒索我的第一个。”

“还以为你不会发现呢。”路德维希敷衍地笑了笑，“打扰一下，伊丽莎白，我突然有了个关于花边装饰的新点子……”

“不准说！！！”

结局胜负简直有目共睹。刚才其他人对他的玩笑无动于衷，此刻却商量过一样笑出了声，茨温利的妹妹掩着嘴涨红了脸，埃德尔斯坦噙着笑推了推眼镜，伊丽莎白更是边笑边摇头，手里继续飞针走线。他气鼓鼓地坐回原处，俨然一只不慎踩空而炸开羽毛的灰喜鹊，还没想好该嚷嚷点儿什么，路德维希好整以暇地瞥他一眼，大腿挨过来碰了碰他的膝盖。

这一下算得了什么呢，还不够灰喜鹊冷静下来重新抓稳一根树枝。可惜他的怨念就跟吹得饱胀随时会炸的气球一样，轻轻巧巧被人解开了排气口，边埋头逃跑边没气了。

＊  
十九岁到二十岁是基尔伯特人生中最不自在的时期，不仅是因为以往小小一只的弟弟轻而易举就超过了他的身量，他觉得自己每一分每一秒都睁大眼睛看着，可有些至关重要的部分照样无声无息逃过了他的注意，非得让他由某些细节里得到不甚委婉的提醒。

譬如眼下，外裙的改造进行到最后阶段，另一件一直没机会登场的必备道具也从桌子那头推了过来，上下边缘相隔不过两掌宽，左右封口挂了十几根系带，整道盔甲箍出的圆润弧度恰好处于“匪夷所思”和“强人所难”之间，只有不用受这种罪的人还能称赞说果然是盈盈一握。

“套上就行，别扭扭捏捏的。”伊丽莎白拨开裙摆间细碎的褶皱，长时间盯着相差无几的花纹让她有些不耐烦，“真要嘲笑你也不差这一会儿，调整尺寸而已，早点儿收工还能早点儿回家吃饭。”

这就是她专门把路德维希叫来的用意了，要不谁也别想抓住基尔伯特往他身上套这种东西。

年长的贝什米特觉得自己是个超级傻蛋，他一天内只穿着内裤转来转去任人摆布的次数未免也太多了。他屁股还没完全离开椅子呢，跟他同甘共苦的帽衫就先缩回看不出原形的一摞，毫无怨言地承受了压下来的那本书。他条件反射地抓住同时往下掉的外套，并在弟弟问询的眼神中强自镇定地把它拎起来压在胸口，活像捧着什么定情信物不知所措的羞怯少女。见鬼，羞怯少女后知后觉地咬牙切齿，又不是说他还有得选，来个闪瞎全场的扮相吧玛利亚，请问你想要这条活泼可爱风的及膝蛋糕裙，或者这条端庄优雅风的古典套裙，还是这条高贵冷艳风的露背长裙？

他一面胡思乱想，一面为着身后贴近的热度不由自主地打了个寒战，越发搂紧怀里硬梆梆的依靠。路德维希对他掩耳盗铃的行为视若无睹，拿起那布面铁骨的盔甲在他背后比了比，似乎是在研究该从哪儿下手。他听到系带被不紧不慢抽出的动静，一根接一根，然后它被一点点扳开，失去外力后又慢慢收拢，路德维希的手绕过他的腰，将再度展开的束腰卡在他髋骨上方，动作轻柔地帮他固定好。饶是他做足了心理准备，那种束缚感依然裹得他胸腹发闷，不得不幅度很小地吸着气往后仰。

可身后就是路德维希，亲自给他上刑的家伙不为所动，扶住他腰的手臂很稳，像是默许了他随时会倒进自己臂弯的可能。弟弟的鞋尖抵着他鞋的侧边，两双鞋挤在一处时很难不去注意尺码的差别，他也知道自己逐渐小了一号，运动量和发育期给兄弟俩施加的影响似乎背道而驰，他还记得弟弟长开之前用肉乎乎的小手抹眼泪的光景，一转眼这双手就能同时按着他两排肋骨往里压了。

“这样会不会勒得慌？”

“……还好。”

他往下看，不知道是该瞪着自己的脚尖还是这双手。外套隔绝出一片半独立的空间，路德维希用怀抱困住他，低着头给他调整每一节系带的松紧，金发不时擦过他后颈，跟拂过脊背的气息一样若有若无，痒得人无端发恼。如果贝什米特家再传统那么一点儿，这样的接触之后总得发生个共进晚餐之类的安排，倒不是说这个计划原来没加进他俩重合的日程表，他应该再谨慎些，伊丽莎白是不是掏出了手机？

人生け苦い。他把口鼻埋进外套里，努力不去想这一幕看起来有多奇怪。能嗅到的无非是很淡的洗衣皂香，领口处又掺杂着一丝熟悉的洗发露和汗液蒸发过的味道，所剩无几的理性认知艰难地做出判断，他猜自己闻起来也差不多，说不清为啥路德维希就跟备注多放水果的海盐巧克力冰淇淋似的。

他和弟弟时不时会换着衣服穿，多半是因为他先斩后奏，路德维希对这些没什么执念，除去正式场合都穿得很随意。他一边骄傲于弟弟日益出落得挺拔英俊，一边也为这不开窍的傻小子操碎了心：青春期的少年人哪个不是卯足了劲儿收拾自己，路德维希倒好，换个风格还得他追在后面连哄带骗。他琢磨很久才找到诀窍，路德维希没有花心思打扮的自觉，对他的心血来潮却不加阻止，只要他扬言“你不穿我穿”，路德维希就会闭上嘴默默掏出钱包，新衣服一旦出现在自家衣柜里就有得是机会，他总能想出办法逼弟弟穿上，堪称一石二鸟。

与他引以为豪的那些战利品不同，这件外套是路德维希自己选的。他以前对它没什么兴趣，原因很简单，它太中规中矩，每一处缝线都板正生硬，尺寸也不够友好，他拽着长到掌心的袖口，发现肩膀还宽出一截，连带下摆也堪堪遮住半截大腿，强行搭配的几次总衬得他无精打采。质地决定了它不可能像贴身衣物那样绵软舒适，光着身子穿上大半天没准也会磨破他胸口，它成不了他的第二层皮肤，只能在条件允许的范围内为他遮风挡雨。

但它在路德维希身上出奇地妥帖稳重，那才是最重要的。他想起路德维希拉下这条金属拉链时垂着眼睛的神情，绞合紧密的链齿一瓣瓣分开的声音也带着不可亵玩的涩意，有时候路德维希一只手里拿了东西来不及放下，就会用牙齿咬住一侧领口借力，眉头皱起来显得不太愉快，好像面对的不是一条拉链而是什么世界性难题。

他不敢断言自己更喜欢看到路德维希不那么得体的时候，冷漠、记仇、傲慢、焦躁、咄咄逼人，偶尔还有偷懒以及明晃晃的失落。路德维希永远不会当着外人的面对他发怒，争执或挖苦只在私下发生，他费尽心思才能从那些毫无新意的客套里尝出分明爱憎。我们具有同样顽固的本质，所有的细节都对他窃窃私语，我察觉不到也不关心别人为何挣扎苦痛，而你引人注目的疯狂实在是天赋异禀。

系带在他走神时已然交错着收紧，不上不下的一整圈，勒得他有点儿想吐，路德维希警告似的捏了捏他脊沟，他只能僵着身子任由弟弟往束腰里塞进手指。那双手确认每一路铁丝卡到位之后就沿着肋骨捋下来，留几分钟让他适应这种受压迫的呼吸方式，最近懈惰没怎么锻炼，他发誓路德维希摸他肚子的时候绝对是偷笑了。

这个小兔崽子，他恨得牙痒痒，反复咀嚼着这一句，有什么办法，这个小兔崽子可是他一手养大的。佯装没站稳踩上一脚的成功率应该不小，他不信路德维希还能踩回来，事实上他也确实有点儿头重脚轻，虽然那可能只是因为没按时吃饭引发的轻微低血糖。束腰之后大概是丝袜，再往外应该是上了浆的白衬裙和他额外加的背心，最外层才是那条层层叠叠的蕾丝正裙。也许该庆幸庆典是在回暖不久的五月初，否则晒了一整天的室外温度会抢在简化大半的穿戴流程之前先把他逼疯。没有冒犯的意思，以前那些打扮得花枝招展还能四处奔波的女性到底是怎么做到的？

他一定是发出了那种气若游丝的诅咒，没准身子还跟着晃了晃，不然路德维希怎么会一把攥住他胳膊。他的肩胛骨撞在弟弟胸口，不怎么疼，他费劲地扭过头去，什么都还没来得及出口，已经看到弟弟瞪大了眼睛。

＊  
“不，打住。”当事人之一抹了把脸，成绺的金发湿漉漉地垂在耳边额前，足以还原早些时候他在庆典队伍中被随便谁泼了蜜酒的场景，这副狼狈模样里仍显出十足威严，让人没法不怀疑那位守卫玛利亚的骑士长其实是本色出演，“肯定有什么地方出了问题。”

先洗完澡的基尔伯特垂头丧气，没什么自觉地拽着帽衫下摆，即便它已经够宽松的了，毫无疑问，又一件名义上属于路德维希的衣服。白色棉布柔软地裹着他，只在袖口后方及领口两侧缝进细长和方正的翠绿色块，被波涛般的深蓝色床单衬得像只小小的叶子船。

这情形对外人来说跟打哑谜似的，可以理解，另一个当事人也不是很想把这回事的后半部分再回忆一遭。

假如把时间准确无误地拨回两周前那个下午，在一片寂静中松开按住秒针的手，就能看见某个头晕眼花的家伙从弟弟怀里跳出来，手忙脚乱给他擦拭蹭到嘴唇和脸上的红色。

也许是缺乏相应服饰搭配作参考，伊丽莎白给这位毫无自觉的准皇后化了一个稍嫌艳丽的妆容，证据就是那一抹沿着骑士长嘴角拉出的鲜红印子，着色太好了，乍一看跟伤口似的。基尔伯特捧着弟弟的脸胡乱擦了几下，把原本抱着的外套忘得一干二净，直到一边手腕被用力握住，路德维希的喉结动了动，看起来准备说点儿什么，他没来由地恐慌起来，拼命想抽回自己的手，可弟弟没有半分放过他的意思，握着他的力道越来越重。

不，不要背摔，拜托，千万别在这时候。

“……你俩怎么了？”伊丽莎白的声音听起来雾蒙蒙的。他眨着眼睛，分不出更多的精力去掩饰，太近了，弟弟的脸离他还不到十公分，如果他还能保持神志清醒，他就不会觉得路德维希是打算……再来一回。某颗定时炸弹贴在彼此胸口砰砰作响，他疑心半个房间开外的人都能听得一清二楚，但环在腰后的手臂有力地支撑着他，搞得他不确定那是自己呼吸困难产生的错觉，还是感受到的另一个心跳也不太正常。

有什么硌着他，那件被遗忘的外套险而又险地挂在束腰上缘，宽大的侧兜里经常塞着很多乱七八糟的东西，钥匙纸巾创可贴小盒装薄荷糖之类，那大概也解释了为什么路德维希还没发现近在咫尺的老哥毫无羞耻地硬了……还不如真的晕倒呢，这种时候他只穿了条内裤？！

“一切都好，老妈。”他不敢再看弟弟的表情，用另一边手背蹭了蹭自己的嘴。没什么大不了的，他只是需要暂时躲回外套后面去。“没站稳而已。”

所幸伊丽莎白没再追问，叮嘱几句小心些就继续自己的工作。弟弟的目光仍笼罩在他身上，说不清那是怎样的一种目光，他不抱希望地又试一次想把手抽出来。

这次成功了，成功得有些过犹不及——从那天起到庆典结束接近半个月，路德维希就没正眼瞧过他，也没说过一句多余的话。

  
突袭房间的谜之沉默不费吹灰之力就战胜了年长的贝什米特。他一声不吭倒不是因为难为情，而是因为那种似曾相识的，家族遗传性胃痛。要不是过于滑溜的拖鞋从中作梗，听到那句Nein之前他就该把翻得一团糟的抽屉恢复原状再夺门而出装作无事发生。怎么就是不长记性？上次他抱着路德维希的衣服不放最后有什么好结果？应该把晚餐里烤熟的带皮土豆挖出一个洞以便他钻进去就着淡奶油和黑胡椒粒了此余生，再往脑袋上插几岔薄荷叶，“这里长眠着一个尴尬到胃癌的人”。

“我假设你记得毛巾没有放在那个抽屉里。”路德维希听起来也犯了同样的毛病，很可能是刚想起来自己出来时就围了条浴巾，“……你都看到了？”

“看到什么？”话刚出口他就想把自己舌头咬下来，还能看到什么，肯定不是指他弟正处于发育期的肌肉。他很清楚路德维希在浴巾底下肯定是光着的，但这种时候实在不用强调这个以便把房间里的焦虑浓度再上升那么百分之一百二。

等待审判的过程如坐针毡，他在这床上待了不到一刻钟就沁出了满额薄汗，物证确凿无误地摆在他大腿边，一本内容无比正常的正规出版物，还是他自己手贱从路德维希抽屉里翻出来的。

不就是本书吗，很正常，完全没问题，要是他弟乐意每晚躲在被窝里给自己表演一个睡前故事他也没什么好说。关键在于书页间冒出了意味不明的一角信封，哪怕基尔伯特母胎solo了二十来年也一眼识破这是个粉红炸弹危险物品——救命，又不是说他连节日卡片和“那种东西”分不清。

在他反应过来之前，他已经盯着路德维希的拖鞋研究下一步会走到哪儿了，听起来挺怂，可有个魔王级别的弟弟感到害怕也是人之常情。他往床深处移动的同时也慢慢撤回伸得过长的腿，尽量不去碰到旁边的被子或是那本书，像只被正午阳光晒得发蔫的瞎鼹鼠，抱着侥幸心理祈祷视网膜上那模糊的一片不是自己饥肠辘辘的天敌。

不幸的是他运气一向不怎么样，对此颇有实战经验的伊丽莎白曾言简意赅劝他早点儿闭嘴对谁都好，没见过谁这么频繁死于自立flag的。

“所以你确实看到了。”路德维希语气很微妙，好像提前得知自己的毕业礼物会是什么居心不良的俱乐部优惠券而苦于无从有效地拒绝。

基尔伯特不得不提醒自己最好少说两句，他开始思索准备优惠券的必要性了。虽然这个主意不怎么样，至少被拒绝时自己还能揽住这副肩膀说不愧是我意志坚定的弟弟让我们去喝一杯，路德维希总不能连着拒绝他两回。

“我很抱歉West，听我解释好吗？”他试探着问，在弟弟停住目光时畏缩了一下，粗略估计那目光也属于可直接接触皮肤的一种，除了让他坐立不安之外没有任何坏处，“我知道我不该那么做……”

“你早就那么做了，在你往我抽屉里搁那种东西的时候。”路德维希摆了摆手，“我知道你还会不定期检查……但是不，不是因为那个。”

基尔伯特哑口无言。这话似曾相识，他的男孩简直就是正直高尚的化身，提及敏感物品都用含糊不清的代词，然而这也没阻止红晕沿着那脖颈一路漫上脸颊和耳朵，路德维希看起来有点儿恼羞成怒又有点儿迷惑。

那还会是因为什么呢？他想，他往抽屉里放进整盒的套子坚持了近一年，还是第一次听到弟弟对这个发表意见。其实这种做法存在极大的疏漏，没人规定路德维希有需要的话一定得用他买的套子，要是他弟心机重些另买了新的替换他也未必能及时发现，他更没法强行塞几个在弟弟书包暗袋里或者成天成天跟在弟弟身后研究谁有可能成为一段关系的发展对象，路德维希会恨死他的。

“我不介意你坐我床上，”路德维希没顾得上吐槽他满脸纠结，声音闷在T恤里含含糊糊地往下拽，“你这样晾着不如进去盖上被子。”

换成以前用不着他弟这么提醒，基尔伯特跟谁见外都不跟弟弟见外，日常生活中多的是他大摇大摆出现在弟弟房间里的时候，霸占另一张床还只算他想一出是一出的一小部分。贝什米特家在某些方面具有令人费解的默契，包括但不局限于愿打和愿挨，主观来说基尔伯特的领地意识强而幼稚，跟无关人等共处一室很难表现得心平气和，每到这种时候他就忍不住干点儿蠢事来确保自己地位稳固，路德维希有样学样，具体操作只会比他更不可理喻。基尔伯特洗过澡在弟弟床上躺尸时隐约想起过这个问题，没想出个前因后果就感觉床垫微微一沉，路德维希在他旁边坐下，仿佛自己的床上多一个他是出厂标配似的不以为然。他闭着眼睛昏昏欲睡，过一会儿又莫名其妙地睁开一条缝，路德维希背对着他用手扒拉头发，脖子上搭着毛巾，金色浸水后会深一些，在指缝间滑动的声响就像雏鸟扑腾翅膀。

基尔伯特就没有那么多顾虑，他发质偏硬，又习惯性把头发剪得很短，明目张胆装出一副毛头小子的青涩相，伊丽莎白曾嘲笑说那有种“不合时宜的天真”，他花了好大力气才忍住没有反驳说那是没见过在他身边睡得死沉的路德维希。有时候他半夜醒来会发现自己基本还在躺下去的位置，肚皮上盖了半截被子，路德维希近乎拘谨地维持着睡姿，最多有半个手掌搭在他胳膊或腰上，金发蹭得乱糟糟的，耳朵和脸颊也不再像醒着那样发红。人在睡梦中很难记得要和别的什么保持距离，所以他没法后退给弟弟留出足够的空间来，万一，只是万一，路德维希觉得他占了床害自己没法摊开手脚睡觉，那路德维希自己就该有所行动，把他往旁边推推，把他弄醒，或者转移阵地去他房里休息。

但路德维希什么也没干，雏鸟把脑袋插回翅膀里，羽毛一簇一簇暖融融地挨着他，就那么睡着了。

基尔伯特不想失去这个，非常不想，虽然十有八九已经晚了。他不是面对什么事情都像个混球那样无所谓，他想尽一切办法表达歉意和愧疚，他也试过很多法子，他乖乖配合排练，把祷告词记得滚瓜烂熟，甚至容忍伊丽莎白给自己换了几次妆容和指甲油——事实证明路德维希比他成熟多了，每天课后的试穿和排练都全程在场，其他人有点儿什么要求也会尽力满足，夜宵饮料之类随叫随到，想来不过是出于学生会副会长的责任感。

第一次穿戴整齐的过程在各种意义上都状况百出，基尔伯特从来没在冬天以外的季节尝试给自己套成一块千层蛋糕，托束腰的福还算有那么几分窈窕动人。拿在手里的绢制捧花很快勾住了头纱，他不得不放开拎着的裙摆，试图把它们分开，不留神脚下又被裙摆一绊，他踉跄两步，还没想出是脸着地还是弄脏裙子会死得更惨，腰上一紧就被人牢牢拉住了。

除了路德维希还有谁呢，他鼻子有点儿酸，张张嘴却什么也说不出来，路德维希扫他一眼，确认没什么事儿就松了手让他自己站稳。其他人围上来问长问短，他扯着头纱随口答应，一边眼睁睁地看着弟弟退到比之前更远的地方，仿佛不想在他眼前出现。

真是十分严重的信任危机，椅子上小口咽着牛奶和三明治的准皇后颇为委屈，还得留神别把口红吃进肚里。他是那种出尔反尔觉着苗头不对就想跑路的人吗？他又不能走过去对着路德维希的脸抗议这个，看在玛利亚的份上，路德维希可什么也没说。

他以为结束庆典之后就能腾出更多时间来修复两人的关系，前提是他得找对这场冷战的真正原因。

＊  
“……所以。”基尔伯特说。

“所以？”

“……所以，一封……情书。”他磨叽半天，审慎地比划一下离他不远的那玩意儿，好像它随时会蹦起来咬自己的手，“……庆典？”

一点儿也不奇怪的是他的弟弟听懂了。

“不，比那更早。”

“挺好的，我是说……你以前从来没收下过哪怕一封。”

“认真的？”路德维希难以置信地扬起眉毛，“你整整两周不跟我说一句话，现在关心的只有这个？”

“听起来我们是要准备分手。”这全然出于某种条件反射，他掐了自己大腿一把，确实很痛，不用弟弟露出那个不赞成的表情他也感觉到了。

“我还以为我们是在准备复合。”路德维希干巴巴地说，“说真的，哥哥，我不觉得你有必要兜那么大个圈子，一整天的庆典和游行还不够累吗，没事的话你该早点儿回去休息了。”

就是这个不痛不痒的态度最可恨，他现在甚至拒绝和我睡一张床，基尔伯特沮丧地想。肋骨底这一圈趁他不注意又开始刺痒，出汗让束腰留下的红痕变得非常难受。一小时前路德维希花了点儿工夫才把那要命的盔甲拆下来，然后将不知道什么时候准备好的一堆卸妆用品塞他手里请他自便，体贴得像个在地铁上给素不相识的流泪女人提供肩膀的绅士，默默递来纸巾却一句不问这是单纯心情不佳还是失恋。

同样是出于某种礼节，路德维希在回家路上替他拉开的士后座车门，他提溜着裙摆往座椅另一头挤，在司机大叔带着异国口音的赞美里回以尴尬而不失礼貌的微笑。五月皇后不想再拖着一整兜长裙赶回学校，极其难得地，一路上为他提供保护和服务的骑士长也表示赞同。路德维希坐下前拨了拨他毫无界线意识的裙摆，捻起一片淡粉色的蔷薇花瓣，嘴角微微一动，他花了几秒钟意识到那是一个很浅的笑。

花瓣来自早些时候。游行的终点是圣母礼拜堂，站在玛利亚雕像边上的牧师低头退开，对他行礼。到这儿就是排练过几百遍的流程了，他从伊丽莎白手中接过那娇弱精巧的冠冕，新叶蜷曲的葡萄藤，半开的紫罗兰，颜色各异的蔷薇花蕾，捧在素色的手套上格外刺眼，他不做声地呼出一口气，将花冠轻轻放到雕像头上。

苍白的大理石面容神色克制，但眉间的刻痕及微微张开的嘴唇仍带着悲恸的线条，他的手指触到这面容时没来由地感到一阵难过，可能是因为他不可避免地过于代入这一角色了，只是他练习加冕的对象是路德维希，那时他胸怀坦荡毫无阴影，好像能凭借这双手扶持起一个年轻的帝国，眼神明亮，所向披靡。

万福玛利亚充满喜乐，周围的人低声唱诵道。有那么一瞬间他很想撕掉头纱冲这些什么都不懂的家伙大喊大叫，不她根本不幸福也不喜乐，她养育她的孩子不是为着让他有朝一日为世界为人类的罪牺牲，她不愿意那么伟大，你们不能逼她那么残忍。

但他什么也没有说，仪式完满结束，他穿着高跟鞋走了几个小时，累得想不出哪怕一条自己出现在这里的意义，总之不是心安理得地参与这场闹剧。他低着头抚平裙摆上的褶皱，想着也许过会儿人都走了还能去吃点儿东西，一双马靴离他越来越近，庆典全程不苟言笑的路德维希朝他伸出手，示意他挽住自己。他眨了眨眼睛。

五月皇后跟着骑士长跑了，这肯定不符合规定。听起来跟逃婚似的，或者某种私奔，谁管呢。他脱掉那双鞋，把酸痛的腿缩回裙底，就算伊丽莎白打电话来威胁要拧掉他耳朵他也认了，况且他这身打扮没法带手机，要打也是打给路德维希。

想想看，斐迪南大公夫妇出巡途中也不会预料到迎面而来的子弹。基尔伯特倚着车门发了会儿愣，很长一段时间内只能听到弟弟的呼吸以及自己裙摆移动的细碎声响，某个念头促使他继续回忆那一段既不美好也不应景的记载：那个女人在丈夫中枪后扑到他身上，于是刺客也给她补了一发见面礼。

那有什么用呢，他心不在焉地想，余光不自觉地往弟弟那边瞟。车窗开了半掌宽，路德维希的侧脸在飞掠过的夜色和灯光下显出一种稍嫌忧郁的沉静，几绺失去定型的额发随风拂动，时而金红时而银灰，像是在命运的表盘上跑过几十年岁月，终于坐回了等待的人身边。

换成是我，他注视着那岁月反复的痕迹，直到有所察觉的弟弟向他投来一瞥，我会给他挡子弹的。我知道我会。

＊  
“我看你纠结很久了，哥哥。让我们把话说得明白点儿。”路德维希慢慢地说，“我没有打算跟你冷战，或者不想理你——实际上，是你自己看到我就拎着个大裙摆想方设法往别人身后躲，我总不能当着那么多人的面过去把你吓跑。”

这倒是真的。他盯着自己膝盖，一时间想不出该从何反驳。这两周里其实他也暗暗埋怨过路德维希，不是什么大事吧，不就碰了一下，又没有别人知道，学校也没传出奇怪的绯闻，为什么弟弟就不能像以前那样接受他拐弯抹角的道歉和示好？

答案显而易见，世界并不会因为他俩说不上话对不上眼神就运转失常。他有一点儿在意，同时又希望弟弟别在意，而事实证明路德维希确实没那么在意之后，他就不知道接下来该怎么办了。似乎到了这时候，他才意识到以前努力解决彼此之间问题的人基本都是路德维希，他觉得不用担心只是因为那双蓝眼睛对他笑了笑，他就晕乎乎地交出自己毫无保留的信任，哪怕接下来听到的是“我们和好吧还跟以前一样”，他二话不说就点头答应转身继续兴风作浪假装无事发生过。

“你想太多了。”他扯了扯嘴角，“我没事干嘛要躲着你，我又不心虚。”

可是哪能没事呢。没事的话他现在就该大咧咧地把那书往弟弟面前一摊，不怀好意地调侃那封意有所指的情书，直到弟弟恼羞成怒过来拿枕头摔他。孩子长大总会有个过程，从无话不说到无话可说往往悄无声息地发生，握住你的手到松开你的手好像只用一个夜晚那么久，你看着他的眼睛就知道他心里开始藏了那么多那么多的秘密，可你没法开口问，因为那个做了噩梦会扑到你怀里咬着嘴唇默默流眼泪的孩子已经长大了，不用拉着你的衣角等你把他介绍给朋友，他比你想象过的一切可能性都还要好，他已经值得视野外别的什么人依靠。你看着他的背影有很多话想说也有很多舍不得，但你能做的只有在他犹豫不决的时候轻轻推一下他的背让他继续往前走，把所有的黑暗和痛苦都留在梦里留在身后，让他放心离开不用再回头。

“是吗。”路德维希哼了一声，“如果我再晚几分钟出来，你是不是又要逃跑了？”

“什么叫逃跑，你哥打了败仗也不会逃跑，那叫战略性撤退。”他拍了拍自己旁边的位置，心知肚明这时候弟弟十有八九不会坐过来，“这么说显得当哥哥的对你关心不够，不过确定收下别人的心意可要好好准备回礼，需要点儿靠谱的建议吗？”

话音还没落，路德维希俯身抓过那本书，连带里头的信封一起塞进他怀里——仿佛觉得这对他惊吓还不够大似的，这成天跟他对着干的小子居然老老实实挨着他坐下，摆出一副虚心受教愿闻其详的模样。

“说说看。”

基尔伯特心里十分不是滋味。这算怎么一回事儿呢兄弟，这样一来不就证明这封情书或者说写这封情书的人确实对你很重要了吗，重要到你明显窝着火也能耐着性子坐下来听一听你成天捣乱的老哥打算分享些什么恋爱经验，哪怕他看上去就十二分不靠谱。要是个烈性的姑娘遇到这档子事儿没准会暴起把书砸到对方脸上，“跟你的情书一起见鬼去吧！我是说祝你们百年好合千万别分手！”然后不管不顾夺门而出在的士上边痛哭边给好姐妹打电话最后相约酒吧买醉。“路德维希就是个超级大混蛋”，他没来由地想象了一下自己倒在伊丽莎白肩头含泪控诉的场景，那女人绝对不会帮他的腔痛骂负心汉几句，只会怜悯地摸摸他的头说“不亲爱的，你才是”。

但基尔伯特私底下自诩是个打落牙齿和血吞的硬汉，他肯服软示弱只是当着那么个特定对象的时候想给自己谋点儿甜头，此一时彼一时，眼下特定对象也不是他这边的了，再像以前那样耍性子闹一闹谁脸上都过不去。

既然如此何必自讨苦吃，他故作镇定地掂量了一下手里的书本：“打算送人的吗，品味不错，随我。”

他记得自己之前在书店一眼看中这本游记，封面上的勃兰登堡门被夕阳映成橘红色，天幕边角是深沉而瑰丽的蓝。贝什米特家有遗传的强迫症，他在书柜前蹲了半天仔细比较，那摞存货里不是边角磕碰过就是封胶留出一两处没填满的空隙，挑不出一本能高高兴兴带回家的。他对此耿耿于怀，日常生活中可能提过这件事一次，或者两次，所以看到它的第一眼还自作多情以为这会是给自己的和好礼物，结果发现里面还有别的什么东西。

一封情书，一封藏在路德维希抽屉里，被小心夹进他那么想要的游记中，多余的情书。

多余是针对他自己而言。它出现在这儿肯定意味着路德维希做出了某种决定——在他毫不知情的时候，路德维希珍而重之地收好了一份来自别人的心意，而且没有丝毫告诉他的打算，仿佛根本不晓得他在这两周里过得怎样煎熬。

可路德维希本来也不必知道。

“唔。”心有所属的家伙用手撑着下巴，模棱两可地回答，“你喜欢它？”

“马马虎虎。”他目不斜视，手下哗啦啦地翻过几页，“这种书来来回回不都是那些套路吗，假装没仔细规划过的行程、不顺利的小插曲和突如其来的艳遇……看来是个喜欢浪漫和小惊喜的妞儿？有点儿难搞啊兄弟，没有共同语言的话刷脸也不管用的。”

心有所属的家伙一巴掌糊在自己脸上。

“什么？不，咳咳，很遗憾，那并不是……咳，什么妞儿。”路德维希呛住了，“你怎么会这么想？”

“这不是一般情况下的正常推论吗，难道是个男……”基尔伯特猛地合上书，感觉自己的声音可能没必要地尖锐过头，“不许移开眼睛，看着我。这算什么，迟到的万圣节惊喜？你就这么毫无铺垫地跟你老哥出柜了？”

“我很抱歉。”路德维希没多少歉意地说，“不是有意要瞒着你，一直没找到机会……好吧，至少你没有尖叫着把我一脚踹下去，我猜这是‘可以接受我们继续’的意思？”

“多谢你善意的提醒，没——门。”他往旁边挪了挪，抬脚蹬在弟弟腿上，试图把这家伙弄远几寸，“走开，这个房间已经被征用了，兄弟夜谈时间到此结束，晚点儿再跟你算账。”

“不管你是打算在我床上蹦迪还是躲在被子里悄悄哭到天亮，我最好还是在旁边看着比较放心。”

“别担心，我只是想给你通讯录里的所有女性群发短信告诉她们不用再惦记了你是gay。”

“我相信你真的干得出来，但那名单里还包括相当一部分任课教师。不要在这时候闹脾气，好吗？”路德维希由着他踹了两下，估摸着差不多了才扣住他脚踝，“你还没听我说完，哥哥——那不是别人给我的。”

“啥？”

“那不是别人给我的。”他的弟弟好脾气地重复道，“那是我自己写的。”

“你给自己，不对，你给别人……你给别人写了封情书？”

“呃，字面意思上来说，没错。”

“你等我缓缓。”他说，不自在地动了动还被人握着的那只脚，“怎么说，West，你是个好孩子，只是一贯……”他比划了一下，“相对别人来说比较容易害羞，别捏我，捏我也没用，别人不清楚你这德性我还能不清楚吗。你也知道，这年头给什么人写情书确实是个风险很高的行为，如果对方是个姑娘还好说一点儿，就算拒绝一般也不会把情书扔你脸上嘲笑你，话说回来又有什么样的姑娘能铁石心肠到对你说‘不’……但是这不一样，这真的不一样。”

他突然明白弟弟为什么非要抓着他的时候说这个了。他确实很想顶着一副好哥哥的面孔耐心地听弟弟把前因后果都说完，可惜这着实有点儿强人所难。怎么就到了这一步。他想说你可是我从小当眼珠子一样看着护着长大的啊，我相信你已经足够坚强去面对这个世界了，可我还是没有做好这个准备，我不能想象有那么万分之一的可能你会心碎，会流泪，会被自己的所爱拒绝。

“我知道。”路德维希轻轻地说，垂着眼睛，声音很温柔。

于是他知道说什么都晚了。

“我应该早点儿发现的。”他喃喃，“你从什么时候……我怎么……”

他也不知道自己该说什么，如果再早一些发现，是不是就能帮弟弟分担哪怕那么一小部分？嗨亲爱的这没什么大不了的别担心也别介意，你还是你还是我最爱最看重的弟弟，顶多就是以后拿来跟你开玩笑的部分要从漂亮姑娘换成帅气小伙了，听起来是有那么一点点怪，我们真的要讨论男人的长相和身材吗？不过你老哥一定没问题，你笑一笑的时间就足够我适应。

当然这一切只能停留在想的阶段，结局究竟会变成怎样，他的弟弟心里到底是什么个意愿，有生之年能不能说出那句话都没关系，大不了以后实在难过的时候远远地看这个人一眼再悄悄绕开，他在这种事上一直都按最保险的方案稳妥执行出色发挥，换谁审核打分都挑不出毛病来。

“别这样，哥哥，”他模模糊糊地听到弟弟的声音，温暖的手指贴过来，小心翼翼地碰了碰他的脸，“别哭，这不是你的错，别哭。”

“谁哭了，我才没哭。”他胡乱揉了揉，没好气地说，“是卸妆没卸干净，五月皇后是人当的吗，那个眼线笔的感觉现在还戳我眼睛上呢。”

早在他笨手笨脚给自己撕那假睫毛的时候就该记住这个，再妥帖的伪装失去处理对象也不过是个不登大雅之堂的小小笑话。就像地铁里流着泪的女人一边道谢一边腹诽自己出门前怎么就忘了戴口罩，不然也不至于因为花粉过敏在绅士面前落得这么狼狈，然而绅士的目光已经越过了车窗玻璃，女人的心思和事情的真相对他来说无关紧要，这种突发事件只值几张纸巾和一句问候而已，他这就要带着女人的泪痕去赴别人的约了。

“其实我很庆幸是你自己发现的，哥哥。”路德维希说，“我还没想好要怎么把它给你。”

“给我什么，书吗？这不是要一并送给你暗恋对象的？”

“……”

“……不是？”

“好吧，我早该想到的，哪有这么容易呢。”路德维希认命地抹了把脸，耳根都红了，“所以你只是条件反射地试图安慰我，根本不明白我刚才在说什么？”

“你跟我出柜，这没问题，不是说得好好的吗？”他没来由地有点儿心虚，“差不多该睡觉了West，好孩子要乖乖上床睡觉——”

路德维希的脸红了白，白了红，还有点儿胃疼似的发青。

“你还是把那封信打开看看吧。”路德维希说。

“不要。”他想也不想地拒绝，一看弟弟脸色又赶紧补救，“不是，写情书干嘛还要让你老哥检查，没这个必要啊，我可不想留下什么心理阴影……你知道的，把你的脸和什么甜言蜜语联系在一起，想想都可怕。”

“打开，就现在。”路德维希命令道，带着点儿少见的严厉，“还是你想让我把它念出来？”

“你也就指望我了。”他当即认怂，碍于面子还要嘴硬几句，“到时候可别当着人的面来这么一出，又不是写检讨，谁听说过当面给人念情书……”

他拆开信封，折了两折的信纸也是白色的，手有点儿不听使唤，也可能是他耳朵里的嗡鸣有一阵没一阵的缘故，他捏着那说薄不薄说厚也不厚的信纸，没来由地开始担心自己会不会不小心手抖给撕开一条口子。

「亲爱的基尔伯特……」

他抬头看了看路德维希，路德维希也看着他，他再低下头去，那行字还是那么端端正正地摆在那里。

“给我的？”

“当然。”

“你什么时候掉的包……等等，为什么是给我的？”

“你预想中还有别的选项？”

“可是这没道理，怎么……这不会是对我翻你抽屉的报复吧？”

路德维希叹了口气。

“即使我不擅长恶作剧，也能想出五六个比这更好的主意。”他的弟弟说，“再说我为什么要报复你，因为你这次没头没脑地跟我赌气？那不是常有的事儿吗？”

“哦，我没想到你这么心胸宽广。”

“别客气，应该的。”

“但这个以德报怨也太夸张了！我不能接受！”

“别一惊一乍的，哥哥，你刚刚还哭着说无论我变成什么样你都爱我。”

“你这是敲诈勒索，我没这么说过。”

“你看着我的时候满脸都是这么写的，而且你从小就教育我敢做要敢当。”

“你在暗示我变成一个胆小鬼了？”

“如果这么说能让你好受些的话，我猜你只是过于谨慎。”路德维希说，“很难判断这是不是个好习惯，你在跟我有关的事上总是想得太多。”

基尔伯特张了张嘴，而后悻悻地闭上。

“好吧，好吧。”他说，同时感到如释重负和精疲力竭，“不，这个‘好吧’是对当前形势的一个总结，不是说我就同意……打住，你笑什么，你有在听我解释吗？”

“我在听，长官。”路德维希一脸无辜，“不过在你继续之前，我还有最后一个问题。”

“什么？”

“书你收下了，情书你也收下了，那你打算什么时候接受我？”

「亲爱的基尔伯特，

「 我给你买了“那本书”作为这次的和好礼物，仔细检查过，确保没有瑕疵。你可以放心把它搁进书柜里，或者床头柜上，把它当睡前故事读一读，要是读的时候能捎带上我更好。我很怀念小时候依偎在你身边听你讲故事的感觉，到现在再提那个要求也有点儿难以启齿，倒不是怕你嘲笑。有些时候我有很多很多东西想告诉你，但你的睡脸看起来那么毫无戒心，太难了，我猜叫醒你和不去吻你需要同样多的勇气。

「 作为一个小小的回礼，你愿意在下次五月节的时候和我跳舞吗？我是说，没有礼服长裙也没有工作流程，想什么时候开始结束都随意，只要送你回房间的时候能把手放在你腰上亲吻你的那种。

「 你现在不答应也没关系，我改天再来问问。

「 不过还是希望你能答应，拜托了，哥哥。

「你的，

「West.」

Ende

**Author's Note:**

> *该句出自朱迪 · 皮考特《给我一颗心》。（致郁之作，建议谨慎阅读。）
> 
> 大土豆的红唇造型类似于Bloom中的戳，理想校园人设参见P站图片id＝5416810
> 
> 条件允许的话伊莎会在土豆穿束腰时打开手机最大音量狂放Despacito (Remix)。（但小土豆想放的可能是Pitbull/Fifth Harmony - Por Favor。）JB真可爱，被围殴我也要说这篇里小土豆的声线大概就是JB这种。【喂】  
Veo que eres malicia con delicadeza  
我才发现你是一个娇媚的小坏蛋  
↑这句太好笑了请问是哪位走错片场的霸道总裁小土豆。【被总裁按进垃圾桶】
> 
> 男友帽衫BGM为 Zara Larsson - Ain't My Fault  
摊牌部分BGM为 R. Kelly - Love Letter
> 
> 就单篇而言译成“将心比心”更确切，考虑到对仗和呼应暂时想不出另一个叫啥……没准什么时候会有小土豆视角。


End file.
